PELEAS
by JUANIS
Summary: DEJEN REVIEWS! nn


La noche estaba calurosa en el Templo Sagrado. Piccolo y Fer se habían peleado por que al Namek se le ocurrió dejar solas a las "5 Jinetes del Apocalipsis" estando ella de misión; La pelea entre los dos llego a tal magnitud, que la mutante boto al Namek del Templo de una patada que lo mando de paseo a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Dolorido mas por su orgullo, se va volando sin rumbo por un rato, en eso siente un ki conocido, baja y nota que es Giovanni que farfullaba algo

-Buenas noches, Gio.- suspira y aterriza a su lado.- ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?- le resultaba raro ver a su hermano pequeño fuera de casa a esas horas

-Narda me mando a paseo, tuvimos una discusión- se lleva las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón - ¿Y tu?

Piccolo vuelve a suspirar- Ya somos dos...- gacha la cabeza, derrotado;   
ambos hermanos se miran y lamentan su suerte internamente.

-¡En fin! ¿A donde ibas?- le pregunto a Gio con algo de interés. 

-¡Nah! A cualquier lado! ¡Con tal de que se me baje el coraje que traigo...! ¿A donde sugieres ir?

-¿Que te parece si vamos al As Púrpura? ¡Digo! ¡Si nuestras mujeres se enojaron, con esto se pondrán peor pero lo bailado quien nos los quita! -se eleva poco a poco- ¡VAMOS PICCOLO!

-¡Esta bien!- se eleva y pasa a toda velocidad por el lado de su hermanito.- ¡Eres muy lento, enano!- le dijo a Gio como si fueran niños pequeños y estuvieran echando una carrera.

-¿¡LENTO!?-se emociona- ¡NADIE LE DICE LENTO A GIOVANNI YOSHI! -Pasa zumbando al lado de su hermano dejándolo sorprendido por la velocidad, animado Piccolo le hace segundas. Pronto llegan al bar de Nail y Verónica (su pareja) al entrar notan el aire deprimente, algunos parroquianos se veían igual o más abatidos que ellos, por un momento en sus mentes paso si hoy no era el "Día de la Esposa Gruñona"

Mas adelante notaron a un par bastante conocido por ellos: Nail y Oril que canturreaban y bebian felices de la vida

-¿Y te acuerdas de cuando nos montamos aquella juerga con los chicos?- le preguntaba Nail a su sobrino, que estaba recostado sobre su tío- ¡Aquello si que fue una fiesta por todo lo alto! -Ambos Namek se echan a reír estridentemente.

-¡Uf! ¡¡Quién no!! ¡¡Bebidas!! ¡Mujeres! ¡Bebidas! y... -al mismo tiempo- ¡¡MAS BEBIDAS!! JAJAJAJAJAJA- Se ríen de nuevo, pero su atención es llamada al ver al otro par de nameks acercándoseles

-¡Wow Wow Wow! ¡Pero si son los nameks ejemplares! -hace Nail un saludo con la mano- ¿A qué os debo el honor de su visita? -Oril quien estaba bebiendo por la risa se le derrama su bebida sobre el saco y la camisa, maldiciendo algo se quita el saco para algarabía de las féminas. 

-¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!- se quejo el joven, sacándose también la camisa, dejando que las chicas pudieran contemplar su musculoso pecho y abdomen.- ¡Mañana me hacia falta tener el traje limpio, que tengo junta a primera hora!- deja la ropa a un lado y se vuelve a sentar en el sofa que compartia con su tio.

-¿Junta? ¡¿Tuuuu?! ¡Pero si tu no trabajas hoy y mañana...! ¡¡Tampoco!!

-ambos se vuelven a reír de sus tonteras, Piccolo y Nail pensaban si era mejor quedarse a la intemperie.

-JAJAJAJA ¡En serio!- Oril se seca las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Mañana Bulma me ha pedido que vaya a primera hora a buscarle un archivo que ha perdido en su computadora y no encuentra.- se bebe de un tiron su vaso de ron negro.

-¡Bueee! ¡Entonces nos queda celebrar por tu futura victoria! ¡Genio!- se vuelven a reír y apuran de un solo trajo sus bebidas 

Giovanni se sienta en la barra que esta cerca de la mesa donde están los escandalosos, Piccolo hace lo mismo y ambos piden un whisky en las rocas, antes de que pudieran beberlos, Oril se los arrebata y se los bebe de un tirón, apretando los párpados y haciendo golpecitos en la barra cuando el sabor se le paso, sonrió y relamió los labios.

-¡Malísimo.- alego, comenzando con una ataque de hipo.- ¿Porque... hip... no os sentáis con... hip... nosotros?- pregunto entre hipo e hipo.

-Porque estas más ebrio que una cuba y no queremos bronca con las autoridades- refirió de mala leche Giovanni al ver que su sobrino se bebió su trago, hizo el ademán de pedirle a Verónica otro Whisky, mas Oril se les adelanto pidiendo la especialidad de la casa, la mujer se les queda viendo un momento pero encogiendo los hombros, saca de debajo de la barra una botella con un liquido oscuro, espeso como la sangre. Piccolo y Giovanni se ven un rato y tragan saliva pensando que diablos era eso, mas Piccolo la recuerda de golpe y le entra un escalofrío- "Prueba de Fuego" -susurra pasando saliva

-Esto esta me... hip... jor.- coge a su padre por un brazo y a su tío por el cuello de su camisa y se los lleva a rastras hasta la mesa.- sirve, tío Nail... hip...- Oril se pega unos golpecitos en el pecho y eructa, consiguiendo de ese modo que el ataque de hipo parase.

-¡Jo! ¡Hijo! ¡Salud!- dijo con mala leche su padre- Oril se carcajea y se sienta en el sillón, Nail con mano temblorosa servia, dejando la mayoría en la mesa, después de que lleno los 4 vasos, le entrego uno a cada cual y los levantaron hacia arriba

-¡POR ESAS CABRONAS, AUNQUE MAL PAGUEN! -Oril y Nail se la beben al mismo tiempo haciendo que el tío gruñera y el chico aullara golpeando con una mano la mesa, para después relamerse los labios

Gio y Piccolo se vieron con una enorme gota de sudor, cerraron los ojos y se la bebieron de golpe, ¡¡AUGH!! ¡Sabia igual de feo! Haciendo esfuerzos para no vomitar se tragaron el brebaje, ante las risas histéricas de sus congeneres.  
En otra parte del bar, mejor dicho en una ala opuesta, estaba una área de restaurante, con música en vivo o pistas, ahí estaba Narda lamentando sus penas junto a una copa de martini, jugaba con la aceituna en sus dientes, sin muchas ganas y culpándose por ser tan cruel con Giovanni.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no sintió una presencia que se le acercaba, hasta que ya la tenia sentada a un lado de ella

-¡Ay Luisa! ¡Me asustaste!- se lleva una mano en el pecho y suspira aliviada, para después verla intrigada- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-¡Echando mis penas al viento! -dijo con sarcasmo la mutante, levanto una mano y un mesero le tomo la orden de otro martini, cuando se retiro el mesero ambas mujeres supieron al verse que tenían el mismo problema: Ellos

-¿Y que se supone que ha pasado para que esta noche nos estéis haciendo compañía en nuestra fiestesita privada, hermanos?- pregunto Nail echándose otro vaso y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

-Solo quisimos pasar a visitarles -Giovanni le secundo, no estaba de humor para soportar las bromas de su hermano mayor.

-¡Vamos!- Nail parecía insatisfecho por la respuesta.- ¡Me apuesto una botella de vodka a que mis cuñadas tienen que ver con esto!- sonríe picaramente riéndose con Oril al imaginarse a los otros dos siendo echados de sus respectivas casas de una patada.

-¡No fastidies Nail! -susurro Gio de mala manera- ¡No estoy de humor para tus estupideces!- ve hacia otro lado ignorándolo por completo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Has acertado de lleno, tío! JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Oril se levanto del sofá, cogió la botella de ''Prueba de Fuego'' y se fue tambaleando con ella hasta la barra.- ¡¡BIEN!!- se sube en ella de un mini salto, controlando como puede la caída.- ¡¡¡BUENAS NOCHES!!!- dijo con una sonrisa que preocupo mucho a su padre.- ¡¡¡CÓMO ESTAIS!!!- todo el bar se le queda mirando.- ¡Ya veo que mal!- dijo para sí mismo el chico.- ¡¡BIEN, COMO YA ES COSTRUMBRE EN ESTE BAR!!- Hipa un momento- ¡¡¡OS VOY A CONTAR UNA ANECDOTA DE CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑITO!!! ¡¡¡ATENTOS!!!- mira a un grupo de chicas se que sonrojaron cuando el Namek las miro y las señalo con la botella.- ¡AY! ¡¡DIVINA JUVENTUD!! ¡¡¡QUIEN ESTUVIERA EN TU GLORIA TODA LA VIDA!!! 

-¡Argh! ¡Y allá va Oril a hacer sus monadas! -Gruñe Fernanda al escuchar el relajo que tenia su hijo porque se bebió una botella semicompleta de "Prueba de Fuego" (una mezcla extraña de los licores mas corrientes del mundo, con salsa tabasco, piquin y 25 limones) y los vítores que se gano- Para mañana jodera todo el día- se recarga la cara en las manos mientras contaba los 4 martinis y los 5 tequilas que llevaba, por su parte Narda (es que es humana) ya estaba mareada con el 3er martini daba risitas tontas. Verónica se acerco y se sentó en la misma mesa

-Ese Oril, ya lleva la botella entera de "Prueba de Fuego", otra de ron y 2 botellas de vodka -mañana tendrás guerra con él.

-¡Pues que se cure la cruda (resaca) solo! ¡Siempre se lo he advertido, que se joda!- toma el vasito tequilero y se zampa la bebida de un trago, luego toma el limón y lo chupa con fuerza.

Cerca de la mesa de las mujeres, había unos hombres que les habían echado la vista, Pues una rubia que es modelo, una sensual mujer de ébano y una belleza exótica eran muy llamativas, levantándose se acercaron a ellas para hacerles compañía 

-¡Largo! -fue lo único que murmuro Fernanda al sentir sus kis, mas siendo HOMBRES lo tomaron como una motivación

-¿Ocurre algo por aquí, madre?- Oril apareció por detrás de los tipos, tambaleándose un poco y con una botella de Ron en una mano y poniéndose la gorguera con la otra.- Vero, te he cogido una botella de detrás de la barra.- dijo señalando como pudo la barra.

-Tranquilo niño ¡Tu mami no esta siendo molestada! ¿Verdad mami? -dijo sardónicamente un humano rubio con aires de play boy, traje caro y colonia barata ¡Los preferidos de Fer! Con una sonrisa retorcida, ella se levanto mostrando que su estatura era superior a la de ellos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, un izquierdazo que envidiaría Mohamed Ali fue a dar de lleno en la nariz esteticamente operada del sujeto haciéndosela pedazos y volando muy alto hasta caer sobre una mesa, destrozandola.

Sus 3 amigos tratan de atacar a Fer, mas con una velocidad increíble, de una patada en el pecho tumba a otro, el que seguía iba a darle un botellazo, mas el rifle de Verónica se lo hizo pedazos, la mujer sonriendo recarga su arma y el tipo poniendo sus manos al frente, le pide que no le dispare y pone los pies en polvorosa, el que quedaba levanto las manos aludiendo que no atacaría, mas Narda le da un derechazo que lo manda a la lona. Al ver su hazaña la rubia da de saltitos levantando los brazos.

-¡Wow!- Oril sonríe.- ¿Habéis pensado en apuntaros al torneo de las artes marciales?- pregunto el chico, bebiendo del morro de la botella.- ¡Seguro que todas llegáis a los combates eliminatorios!

-No me interesan esos combates- dijo la mutante con soberbia, con los brazos cruzado- Además tendría que fingir que pierdo con "Mr. Patán" y eso seria una ofensa a mi clan, se sienta de nuevo sirviéndose tequila en su vasito ¿Qué no estabas con tu padre?

-Mmm... - se queda pensando la pregunta- Sip, es cierto -se ríe- ¡Esta depre por que lo has botado de la casa! -se lleva la mano al mentón- Espero que nunca tenga que pasar por eso... hip... -vuelve a beber de la botella- Me largo... hip... -le vuelve a dar un ataque de hipo- ¡Qué me dais mal rollo! ¡Hasta luego! -y se marcha donde los demás hombres.

-¡¡¡Oooopaito!!!- Oril se sienta en el regazo de su padre y pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Piccolo.- Madre esta por ahí- señala por donde había llegado.- Con las tías.

Piccolo se quita al chico y se levanta medio tambaleándose, llego ha donde estaban las mujeres, ahí vio a su cuñada morena limpiando la barra, una rubia recargada hacia atrás roncando y una que conocía muchísimo tiempo haciendo cisnes, perro y patos de origami con la servilleta, cuando sintió su ki, se volteo para verlo, pero de nuevo le da la espalda

-No hay nada aquí, todo el barullo esta allá, mejor mantente cerca de Oril, para que no haga de las suyas- le dijo sin interés mientras doblaba la patita de lo que seria un perro.

-Hip... - Piccolo se llevo la mano a boca cuando empezó a hipar.- ¿Aun estas enfadada?- pregunto, tomando asiento al lado de su esposa.- ¡Vamos! Hip... No fue mi intención.

Ella voltea la cabeza hacia él viéndolo cabreadisima- Dejaste a las niñas por 3 horas, 5 niñas de 3 años solas en el Templo Sagrado y dices que no fue tu intención- tenia suerte de que Verónica le quitara las tijeras, porque ahorita sentía ganas de usarlas contra el namek

-¡No estaban solas!- se defendió.- Dende, Frida y Mr. Momo se quedaron con ellas.

-¡PERO 4 DE LAS NIÑAS, SON NUESTRAS Y MIENTRAS YO ESTUVIERA FUERAS, TÚ LAS CUIDARIAS! -¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces pensar con el resto de los chicos? ¡QUE TU TE IBAS SOLO DIOS SABE DONDE, MIENTRAS LOS DEJABAS SOLOS! -Se levanta de la silla para irse, mas Piccolo la detiene del brazo

-¡Yo no deje solos a los chicos cuando tu te ibas de misión con tu tonto batallón!.- se levanta y la mira feo.- Para tu información, yo me la paso haciendo de niñera de todos nuestros hijos mientras tú te pierdes por el universo haciendo que cosas.- la mira enfadado y se marcha con los chicos.

-¡Ahora no me dejas hablando sola! (¡uy uy uy!) ¡SI ME PERDIA POR EL- UNIVERSO-HACIENDO-QUE-COSAS ERA PARA MANTENER ESTE PLANETA A SALVO!

-le da golpecitos en el pecho con su índice- ¡Porque la OCI no daba ni un cacahuate por la protección de este planeta, le era más fácil que fuera destruido! ¡PERO NOOOOO, LA MENSA DE LUISA TENIA QUE ENAMORARSE DE UN TERRICOLA NAMEK Y PELEARLES A SUS JEFES QUE VIERAN POR ESTE FEO PLANETA QUE NO DARIA YO NI UN CENTAVO POR ÉL!!- Termino de gritar respirando pesadamente

-¡¡¡NUNCA TE PEDI QUE SALVASES LA TIERRA!!!- grito Piccolo, cabreandose.-¡¡¡SI LO HICISTE FUE PORQUE TE DIO LA GANA!!! ¡¡¡¡AQUI NOS LA SABEMOS ARREGLAR MUY BIEN CUANDO VIENEN A INVADIR EL PLANETA!!!! ¡¡¡PARA ESO NOS ENTRENAMOS ARDUAMENTE LOS CHICOS Y YO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PARA QUE GENTE COMO USTEDES NO SE METAN EN NUESTRAS VIDAS!!!!!

-¡¿GENTE COMO NOSOTROS?! ¡PUES PERDONA QUE GENTE COMO NOSOTROS NOS METEMOS, PORQUE CUANDO USTEDES -elevando los brazos como si adorara a un dios- ¡¡OH GRANDES SERES CON SUPER PODERES!! ¡¡¡QUE CUANDO SE LES ACABA LA PILA NO SABEN NI PARA DONDE CORRER!!!

-¡MIRA LUISA!- Piccolo la coge con fuerza de la muñeca derecha, retorciéndosela.- ¡¡¡A MI NO ME GRITES!!! ¡¡¡PORQUE YA ESTOY HARTO QUE SIEMPRE QUE LLEGAS DE UNA MISION ME ECHAS EN CARA TODAS LAS MALAS COSAS QUE LE PASAN A LOS CHICOS CUANDO TU NO ESTAS!!!- hace más fuerza- ¡YA ME HE CANSADO DE TENER QUE ESPERARTE POR LAS NOCHES Y PENSAR COMO ESTARAS O QUIEN FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE ACCIONO LAS ALARMAS DE LA OCI!

-¡¡SUELTAME!!- siente como su muñeca se parte ante la fuerza de su esposo, por inercia Piccolo la suelta, viendo el hueso fuera de su lugar, mientras Fernanda trata de controlar el dolor y no gritar.

Dando un gruñido, el Namek se alejo de ellas cuando Verónica lo amenazo con el rifle.

-¿Estas bien Luisa?- pregunto Vero cuando se quedaron solas- Vamos con tu padre para que te cure -llama a su compañero- ¡NAIL! ¡¡TE DEJO EL BAR!! ¡¡¡POBRE DE TÍ COMO FALTE ALGO!!!

-¡¡¡VALEEEEE!!!- se escucha en respuesta y algunas risas.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Vero suspirando

-¿Que sucedio aqui? -cuestiono Leonardo al ver a las mujeres llegar, examino la muñeca de su hija y noto que el hueso esta roto y no dislocado como esperaba, al grito de Fer logro entablillar y curarle. Cuando hubo terminado dejo descansar a su hija por un rato. 

En su mente se daba cualquier respuesta, "un mal golpe dado en el entrenamiento" "estaban jugando y sin querer la lastimo" pero no concordaba, él reconocía cuando un hueso era roto a presión, a otro por descuido; tragando saliva se sento en su escritorio pensando en el mejor movimiento a realizar, luego se levanto y llamo a sus hermanos.

-¿Mmm? - Gio siente como vibra su busca y lo mira con el cejo fruncido, porque apenas y podía ver la pantalla.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Nail, que tenia abrazado a Oril por el cuello para que no se marchase.

-Es padre.- contesto luego de mirar el numero del busca.- Vamos... - se levanta tambaleándose.- Será mejor ir a ver que sucede. 

Los cuatros Namek desalojan a los pocos "invitados" que quedaban en el bar, cerraron con llave y candado y se marcharon cantando y aullando hacia la casa del medico de la familia. 

Al llegar a la comuna Ilssek les esperaba en el porche de la casa, con el rostro contraído de preocupación, les dijo que los esperaban en el Dojo Dragón, Giovanni al escucharla gimió de sorpresa, ya que nadie entraba ahí, salvo para casos muy importantes.

-¡Nosotros os esperamos aquí, hermanos!- les grito Nail a Piccolo y Gio sentandose en el porche de la casa con Oril aun bajo el brazo.- ¡Que nosotros seguimos festejando! -Ambos se miran a la cara y se echan a reir escandalosamente.  
Al llegar al Dojo, Gio toco nerviosamente, nunca habia entrado ahi, solo los 4 hermanos y Luisa entraban, cuando toco escucho la voz de su padre hablandole en japones antiguo, ambos nameks entraron y lo encontraron sentado de rodillas, pero no solo a él, el resto de las tortugas, cada una llevaba sus armas, Piccolo no le molesto, estaba acostumbrado a verlos armados de vez en cuando, pero noto que en sus ojos brillaba una luz distintiva... El mismo brillo que mostraban a sus enemigos.

-Giovanni, retirate- le ordeno de nuevo en japones antiguo Leonardo suave, pero firmemente a su hijo, Giovanni no quiso obedecer esta vez

-Padre, si me permites, quiero ser el interprete de Piccolo- el namek mayor penso que todos habian perdido la cordura e iba a levantarse, mas la mano en el hombro de su hermano se lo impidio, noto que Gio sudaba copiosamente y las aletillas de su nariz se movian con rapidez, si esto era una broma, estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-¿Para que nos hizo llamar, suegro?- pregunto Piccolo con la voz calmada y cruzandose de brazos.

Despues de un dialogo que se tomo, Giovanni miro a Piccolo: Estas siendo llamado para cuestionar el porque tu accion contra la hija del Bucho (jefe de area o pueblo) 

Piccolo se lleva una mano a la cara y gruñe- ¿Por eso? -dijo en Namekiano mirando a sus suegros.- '¡Chts! Lo hice sin pensar.

Las 4 tortugas hablaron uno con otro y tan quedo que no se podia entender nada, esto estaba empezando a impacientar a Piccolo por todo ese merequetengue

-Mmmh "sin pensar" -dijo Mike con la voz tan grave, que Piccolo sintio que le gruñia- Piccolo no somos estupidos para creer eso, sabes tu fuerza, la conoces por tus años de entrenamiento, asi que sabias que grado tomarias en Luisa ¿Cierto? 

-No- los mira desafiante- La verdad es que no me estaba dando cuenta de la fuerza que usaba por haber estado bebiendo esta noche con Nail y Oril.- dijo mirando a las tortugas desde su posicion con superioridad.

-La arrogancia no te viene en este caso niño -dijo Donatello con tristeza- Pero Fernanda es nuestra familia, parte importante de ella, como tu lo... eres

-¡No me diga, suegro!- dijo Piccolo empezando a hartarse de tanta tonteria.- ¡Mirad! ¡Lo que paso fue producto de haber bebido! ¡Si lo que quereis es que me disculpe con Fer, lo hago y ya! ¡No tengo ningun reparo en hacerlo!  
-Nuestro Codigo nos exige prestar ayuda ante algun miembro que lo necesite, al igual que al infractor. Eres un miembro respetado, pero no por ello permitiremos que maltrates a Luisa, Piccolo. Sabemos tambien que te disculparas con ella ¿Pero que nos asegura que NO sucedera de nuevo?

-inquirio Raphael con cierto tinte de ironia en su voz, por su parte Leonardo observaba gelidamente a Piccolo.

-¿Algo más? ¿O ya me puedo retirar?- pregunto con fastidio el Namek Guerrero, tentando a su suerte.

Leonardo apreto los dientes con furia al ver el cinismo de su yerno, tragando saliva aspiro aire y asintiendo le dio el permiso, Giovanni y su hermano se levantaron, saliendo primero el inculpado y despues él.

-Gio, vienes?- le pregunto Piccolo a su hermanito. Espero un momento antes de ir a ver como estaba Fer, que se encontraba en el salon con Vero y Narda.- Fer? podemos hablar?- le pregunto a su esposa, serio.

-Si -se levanto y camino hacia el, aunque Leonardo le prescribio el cabestrillo, se nego a usarlo. Caminaron en silencio hasta salir a la calle.

-Fer, queria pedirte perdon por lo de hace un rato.- dijo sin tapujos el Namek, mirando a su compañera a los ojos- Se me fue la mano, tengo que admitirlo, y te pido que me perdones. No sabia la fuerza que estaba usando cuando te agarre de la muñeca

-Esta bien... –se mira la muñeca enyesada y despues le sonrie- No es nada que 1 mes en yeso no pueda curar- se vuelve preocupada- Donde habias estado?

-En el bar de Veronica y Nail con Oril y su adorado tio, bebiendo más de la cuenta al parecer.- dijo Piccolo sin mucha gana

-No, despues de... -señala la muñeca- Esto

-Volvi con ellos, desalojamos el lugar y nos vinimos hacia acá por una llamada de tu padre al busca de Gio.- le dijo, aun mirandola a los ojos

-¿¡Y despues!? -comenzaba a impacientarse- Majunia ¿Fueron a algun Dojo?- se mojo los labios con la lengua signo inequivoco de que estaba nerviosa a rabiar

-Si, tu padre queria hablar conmigo en el Dojo Dragon -Fer al oirlo comenzo a revisarlo por todos lados, el cuello, los brazos, las piernas, la cara; Piccolo no entendia el comportamiento de su esposa- Majunia, ¿Giovanni fue contigo?  
-Si- dijo extrañado.- ¿Porque tan nerviosa?

-¿Porque el es un YAKUZA!

-¡¿UN QUE?! –No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber el termino, si bien Fer era una asesina en combates, Giovanni al ser un Yakuza, estaba encargado a eliminar a todo aquel que le encomendara. Fer lo tomo de la mano y le pidio que le ayudara a buscar a su hermano.

Antes de que pudiera seguir su esposa, escucharon que la pared de la sala se rompia en mil pedazos, vieron a su hijo mayor siendo lanzado varios metros y caer pesadamente al suelo, Fernanda grito su nombre y Piccolo corrio hacia Oril para ayudarlo.

Al voltear hacia donde venia el ataque, se quedo mudo de la impresión, del hueco de la pared emergia Giovanni blandiendo una katana en su mano izquierda y de su otra mano emergia una Energy Ha, su mirada denotaba odio y determinación; Piccolo trataba de levantar a su hijo, mirando aterrado a su hermano que se les acercaba amenazante hacia ellos.

-"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente" –susurro deteniéndose y mirándolos –No es nada personal Piccolo, pero como te dije desde un principio... Nadie toca a mis hermanas y queda impune, aun mi gemelo- A punto de asestar un golpe, Piccolo abrazo a su hijo para protegerlo, cerro los ojos y solo esperaba la ráfaga de energia acercándose.

Un golpe metalico se escucho, al abrir los ojos, Fernanda estaba frente a ellos blandiendo su katana, quien corto la ráfaga de energia que Giovanni les lanzo; poniéndose en posición de ataque, espero a que su hermano adoptivo la enfrentara.

Giovanni rugiendo se abalanzo contra ella, ambos guerreros chocaban contra otro sus espadas peleando salvajemente, Fer le da una patada en el estomago, haciendolo doblarse y luego otro de abajo hacia arriba dándole en el menton sangrándolo, Giovanni dio traspies hacia atrás, quitándose la sangre con el dorso de su mano. Miro furico a su hermana adoptiva, bajando su katana.

-¡¿Porque lo defiendes?! –respira cansado- ¡TE ACABA DE ROMPER LA MUÑECA! –avienta su katana hacia un lado, levantando un poco de polvo- ¡QUE SERA DESPUÉS! ¿UN BRAZO? ¿UNA PIERNA? ¡O ACASO TAPARAS LOS MORETONES DE TU ROSTRO CON MAQUILLAJE! –respiraba colérico caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-¡EL NUNCA ME HARA DAÑO GIOVANNI, FUE UN ACCIDENTE! –trataba de dialogar con su hermano, pero sin perder la guardia

-¡ESO DICEN SIEMPRE, CADA VEZ QUE TE GOLPEE, SE DISCULPARA Y SEGUIRA HASTA QUE TE MATE! –seguia respirando acelerado- No quiero que te pase eso hermanita –cierra los ojos con pesar- ¡No quiero que te lastime!

-Gio... –camina hacia el y pone su mano sana sobre el hombro de su hermano- Te prometo que jamas me hara daño –le sonrie- Anda, deja eso y haz las paces... Por favor –suplica ante la terquedad de Giovanni, como si lo pensara, asiente en silencio y luego la abraza con fuerza, a lo que Fer le responde frotando su mano en la espalda de él.

Caminan hacia los 2 nameks que aun estaban en el suelo, confundidos de toda la situación, Gio suspira pesadamente y luego le extiende la mano derecha a su hermano de sangre.

-Espero me disculpes Piccolo, si te consuela, no pensaba matar a Oril, solo meterte un susto.

-¿Un susto? –Piccolo lo mira cabreado, toma la mano de su hermano para levantarse, al hacerlo le da un puñetazo en el estomago doblándolo y sacándole todo el aire- Nada personal hermanito –responde, Gio con los ojos muy abiertos asiente con la cabeza, mientras trata de jalar aire.

Piccolo se separa de el un poco y le echa el brazo al hombro, haciendolo caminar.

Después entran a la casa para recoger a Nail quien se estaba "echando la mona" en la banca columpio del porche y que por la fenomenal borrachera que se cargaba, ni cuenta se dio.

FIN 


End file.
